The Queen And The Princess
by ScarlletFate
Summary: After the battle of Fairy Tail and the Alvarez Empire's assault, Erza Scarlet decided to take a break and travel somewhere peaceful, but little did she know a strong force still left by Zeref suck her into a different world where magic does not cease to exist. Along her journey she meets Yona and her fellow companions.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally it's over." Muttered Erza as she was saying her goodbye to her guild and her friends. She was thinking of going somewhere outside The Kingdom Of Fiore after the battle of The Alvarez Empire assault. She wanted to go somewhere peaceful, where she can relax, and a place that she never seen before and to also train quietly. I mean who doesn't want to take a break after a battle with The Spriggan 12? It was also pretty hard for her since the battle between Irene and her. Yup the great battle between mother and daughter, "The Scarlet Despair'' and "The Queen Of Fairies, Titania!"

After a few miles she found herself in the middle of the forest with the strangest aura, no it wasn't a aura, it was some kind of magic left behind by someone, someone powerful. The armor mage decided to investigate the forest...

oooOOXOOooo

 _Meanwhile in Yona world…_

"So… What do we do now?" Asked Kija.

"I think the best choice is to return to the oracle and ask for some guidance." Said Yona.

After the conflict with the Water Tribe they decided to go back to where the priest is and hoping to get some guidance and find a way to take back the throne, and maybe once and for all end the drug addict in Shisen.

After a day or two they were by the close to the place the oracle was. The young boy who refer himself as a, "Beautiful Genius" smiles of the familiar valley. "So Yoon, I'm assuming you used to live here too along with the priest of yours?" ask Jaeha.

"Yup, thats right."

"I know it haven't a while but it feel like forever since I left here." Said Yoon excitedly, as he quickens his pace.

"Ik-Su! We're back!"

They were all staring at the mess in the kitchen, piece of broken plates were all over the floor, not to mention the house was all muddy! As they continue to look in the house they found the priest lying on the floor.

"Ik-Su!" Exclaimed Yoon.

They carried him into the bed and wrap his head in bandages. "Yoon is everything alright?" Said Yona concerned.

"Yea, he just hurt his head a bit…"

oooOOXOOooo

As the armor mage was looking for the source of the magic power a dark force suck her in a black hole of oblivion. The armor mage was unconscious. She later on woke up in some market allie way. 'Where the hell am I?' Groan Erza. She stood up and start walking down the market and she notice everyone was staring at her because of her armor. "I should get a cloak to cover up my armor.'' Muttered Erza. She bought a black cloak that cover up her armor and her head, ' _That way hopefully I grab less attention than I already did_.'

The armor mage walk up to a merchant and ask, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where Fiore is?"

"Uh… Sorry there is no fiore around here…" Said the merchant nervously.

The armor mage start to wonder, 'It seems like this place doesn't have any magic users.'

oooOOXOOooo

 _Fairy Tail POV_

"Master-" Stated Mirajane but was cut off by Makarov master of Fairy Tail.

"I know, her presence is gone." Said the old man.

"What do you think happen to her?" Said the blond girl.

"She not here anymore, to be more exact she's not here in earthland… She somewhere far away. Mirajane find a way to contact her right now."

"Yes, master."

"Master, is it somewhere like Edola?" Ask the blond hair girl.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's more farther than Edola…" Said the old man looking concerned.

The white haired maiden ran back to the guild with tons of books and maps of the universe. "Master I located where Erza is, but I'd have to find a spell to contact with her."

"Alright, me and Levy will help too." Said the blond hair girl along with a girl with blue hair and glasses whose name is Levy.

"I found it! A hologram spell." Exclaimed Levy.

"Ok! Leave the rest to me." Replied the white haired maiden, Mirajane.

oooOOXOOooo

While walking down the market, the armor mage never expected to see what's going on.

"Please have mercy on my child, please!"

"You expect me to let this filthy kid live after what he have done?!"

Just when the soldier was about to kill the child, someone block the sword with their armored hand, she step in front of the child shielding him from the sword, her black cloak make her scarlet hair standout glistening in the sunlight.

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of my way!''

"Let the kid go." Said the person in a black cloak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?!"

"Im justing doing what I believe is right." replied the scarlet haired mage.

"Grrrrr, Who do you think you talking to?!" The soldier then swing his sword toward her but before he can even do that, she punched him in abdomen. The soldier went flying towards the tree and then * _Bam_ * he fell unconscious.

"Guards get her!"

'I shouldnt cause any more scenes.' Sighed the scarlet mage. She jump up the roof top and start running and jumping from building to building. Finally she found herself in the forest by a small but beautiful lake.

All of a sudden a white magic aura start surrounding the lake, after a few second a familiar face appear. "Erza!" Said Mirajane.

"Eh Mirajane?! How did you know where I am?"

"Your presence vanish when you went to that world." Replied Mirajane.

"Oh, is that so. But how do I get out of this world?"

"We don't know yet we're trying to find a spell that can take you back to Fairy Tail. But for now try not to use all your strength since that world you're in is quite weak and they don't use magic there. And Erza try to requip into something that will be appropriate for that historical world of yours." Smiled Mirajane.

"Alright."

"I don't have that much time left to talk with you but I'll try to contact you next time."

With that the magic hologram disappeared. ' _Something appropriate huh?_ ' "Requip! Robe of Yuen." The armor mage was holding a bisento on her right hand. ' _This should be appropriate enough. Now lets explore this world.'_ Smirk Erza.

oooOOXOOooo

"Ouch my head."

"Well that's what you get when you don't watch where you're going, idiot priest." Said Yoon.

"Oh Yoon, Yona and Hak you guys are back and I see you gather quite a crowd there." Smiled the Priest.

' _Was he even listening to me?_ ' Signed Yoon.

"Well you probably know this, but we came for your guidance Ik-Su." Said Yona.

"Ah, my guidance. The god said a scarlet warrior will help you battle for the throne, thus she can take down half of the king's soldiers. You must find her and persuade her to help you, if you can't find her you have to come back here for my help."

Kija look surprised. "Take down half of the king's soldiers? Is that even possible?!"

"Yes, she is not from our world, she is from somewhere far far away… They say she can wield any weapons, Yona you should take this opportunity to ask her to teach you swordsmanship and archery."

"Pft, sure take down half of the king's men." Scoff Hak.

"Hak, we don't _know_ that yet do we?'' Commented Kija.

"Shut up white snake."

"What did you called me?"

"You guys stop! So where and how do we find her?" Ask Yona.

"Somewhere by the coast of the earth tribe." Replied Ik-Su.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Welp this is my first fanfic, please review and be honest. Umm I'll be updating every Tuesday and write down your idea in the review sec and yea, until next time. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Sorry for taking so so long to post, I just been hella lazy and all of that bs. Theres also school… But I will be posting sooner or later next week or two. Again SORRY! But enjoy this short story for chapter 2. ^-^**

After the talk with the priest, The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch started to travel northwest to the earth tribe.

"When do you think we get there?" Ask Kija. "About two weeks or so." Replied Yun, showing no emotion.

 _*Silences*_

"Sooo what do you think the scarlet warrior gonna be like?" Said Yona.

"Buff?" Replied Hak, with eyes wandering towards the sky.

"Didn't the priest said it was a she?!" Replied Yun.

"I'm kinda nervous to meet her honestly. What if she betrays us or does not join us?'' Said Yona with a concerned voice.

All of a sudden a cheery voice interrupts, "Zeno don't think the scarlet warrior will betray us." "Easy for you to say." Scoff Hak.

oooOOXOOooo

"Now what." Muttered the the red-haired woman, Erza. ' _Might as well explored this world while I'm looking for a way out, and what's up with the guard back there anyways.'_

The scarlet-haired woman walk out of the forest and back into the market again observing everything she see. "It seen like this is back in those historical days huh, Interesting." She walked over to the fruit market picked out some fruits.

"I'll take these." She handed the lady 3 jewels. "Excused me young lady but we don't take theses rocks." Exclaimed the cranky old lady.

"Oh, then what currency do you take?" Ask the mage.

*Sigh* "Another foreigner." Muttered the old lady. "We take silver and gold lad."

The scarlet-haired woman then walk over to the jewelry store and traded a good amount of gold and silver.

' _I should ask people around, to get information about this world.'_ The scarlet-haired woman then walk around interviewing people.

' _Apparently this is the Kuuto, the Imperial Capital of Kouka Kingdom… Soo-Won is their current king in Kouka Kingdom, he's also son of the deceased general. But why would a son of the deceased general become king, isn't it supposed to be the children of the last king to take the throne?'_ Wondered the scarlet-haired woman.

After a few hours of interviewing/questioning the people of Kouka, she then bought a map of the kingdoms and tribes. The scarlet-haired woman decided to travel west to the earth tribe…

oooOOXOOooo

"When are we gonna arrive I'm hungry and my beautiful skin is drying out!" Whineed Kija, crying in despair.

"Oh shut up will ya, we just ate a few hours ago." Said Yun, with annoyance written all over his face. "We will probably arrive in one week."

"Zeno~ looking forward to try the food there!"

"Haha, your so cute." Chuckle Yona.

"Less talking more walking." Yelled Yun.

 **To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza narrowed her eyes as she meticulously examined the huge mountains up ahead of her, 'maybe a day or 2 until I arrive there.' She look around to see if there was any animals or river nearby. "God I'm starving." Muttered Erza. She requip her bow and arrow and shot down 2 birds with 1 arrow in a flash. 'This should be enough. If only Natsu was here, then I wouldn't have to start a fire.' The scarlet-haired woman sighed as she was starting a fire and cooking her birds.

oooOOXOOooo

 _Meanwhile in Yona's world…_

"Can we take a break yetttttt? I'm tired, my dark eye circles are gonna get darker!" Complained the white-haired dragon Kija.

"You can't get dark eye circles if you're tired dumbass, It's from the lack of sleep." Hissed Hak with annoyance.

"Shut up you don't even take care of your skin, unlike you I moisturize my skin with the finest lotion and it's not as flaky, as YOURS!" Snapped Kaji.

"PFT-I live in a palace, what would a momma's boy like you would know anything." Said the dark-haired warrior, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance and glaring at the white-haired dragon.

"Hey! Shut up, we'll take a break once we get to that cave over by that hill." Replied Yun.

The dark-haired warrior and the white-haired dragon had gone quiet, but they are still glaring at each other in rage.

Once the group arrived at the caved they quickly unpack their stuff. The blue-haired dragon, Shin-Ah started walking off into the other side of the forest to hunt for food. While on the other hand Shin-Ah little companion Aoi followed Yun as he was looking for berries and herbs for medical uses. Back at the cave the green-haired dragon Jaeha and the white-haired dragon Kija, was struggling to start a fire without Yun help.

"How does he does this?" Exclaimed the white-haired dragon, while rubbing two sticks together in a circular motion.

"Who knows." Said the green-haired dragon Jeaha.

On the opposite side of the forest that Shin-Ah went, was where Yona and Hak is. "Come on Hak, teach me how to use the sword properly." Whined Yona, looking at the hak with puppy dog eyes pleading.

"Pleassseeeeeeee Hakkkkk."

"Fine but-oh hey look food ready let's go back to the cave." Said Hak sarcastically.

"Hmph."

"So what's for dinner 'mom'." Ask Hak.

"Boar soup." Replied Yun, rollings his eyes in annoyance.

* _ **Next Morning***_

"A few more miles until we get there." Said Yona excitedly.

"When are you so excited Yona-Hime?" Ask the white-haired dragon, Kija.

"I don't know I'm just excited."

oooOOXOOooo

The scarlet-haired woman arrived at the earth tribe after non stop walking for the past 12 hours. 'Ah so this is the earth tribe, how intriguing.' The scarlet-haired woman then walk around the earth tribe observing what she sees. All of a sudden people at the market place start clearing up and leaving a path, the scarlet-haired woman walk over to a spot where they would not spot her. She look over at the carriage in curiously, 'a man with long blond hair, emeralds eyes and a crown, seems important.'

"Hey kid, who was that?"

"That was Soo-Won the current king of Kouka." Replied the shy street boy, fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"So that was the current king huh, not bad. But who knows those emeralds eyes hold many secrets even a normal person may not see." Muttered Erza.

* _Whoosh*_ A hologram of a white-haired maiden appeared. "Mirajane!" Said the scarlet-haired woman in surprise. "What brings you here at a moment like this?"

"Well apparently all of the data that Lucy, Levy and I collected, said that you're supposed to help a group who apparently is the main character of that universe."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is this like a story or something.''

"Not exactly, think of it like a game. If you don't help them then you might not get out of that universe." Said the white-haired maiden.

"Alright how hard would it be?''

"Erza-san everything in that world it much more smaller and more "weaker" compared to our world. Childplay."

"Whos the people I have to help?"

"They should have 4 dragons with them. And don't even bother finding them, they already know you're here and there looking for you."

"Is that so?'

"Well yea they do need your help. Oh and bye I'm running out of time I'll talk to you next time." Said the white-haired maiden Mirajane, smiling then disappearing in a glance.

'I guess since there looking for me, I should explore this place.'

oooOOXOOooo

"LOOK WE'RE ALMOST THERE." Exclaimed the white-haired dragon dramatically. "My skin will be saved."

"Shut up white snake." Said the dark-haired warrior Hak, with annoyance.

Once they arrived in the earth tribe, they look for a rural place to stay. The crimson-haired princess walk up to the green-haired dragon. "Jaeha, can you bring me to the market place I want to look around."

"Of course, anything for a cute girl like you." Replied the green-haired dragon Jaeha. In the distance a black-haired warrior was giving Jaeha a death glared.

The crimson-haired princess then hold on to the green dragon Jaeha as he leap high up into the air.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hi readers! How are you? I had fun writing this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't as long as you expected. I have such a good idea for the next chapter! SO be sure to read the next chapter when its up! And next chapter they will be meeting Erza Scarlet! 0**


	4. UPDATE! IM NOT DEAD

**I got 2 words for you: SCHOOL AND LAZINESS.**

 **Anyways how are you guys? I'm would like to apologize in advance for not posting in such a LONG A$$ TIME! But rest assure I'm gonna be posting chapter 4 real soon! Like I'm 1/5 finish with it... ;-;**

 **And thank you for the feedback for my story so far! Im not really sure about the pairing yet now? Who do you guys think Erza should be with? Comment your opinion...**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Until next time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

The scarlet hair woman was walking down the the town of Kouka until she came across a bar. 'Kouka-bar huh? Sounds interesting.' The scarlet hair woman walked in, there she notices several glare and stares coming towards her. But she continue to walk in without being concerned, she then sat down at the counter looking at the menu curiously.

"May I have 1 bowl of yakisoba and some sake?" Asked the scarlet-haired woman. "Of course ma'm, give me a moment." Replied the bartender.

As the bartender return to give the scarlet-hair woman her order, the scarlet-haired woman overhears some travelers talking about the new king by saying, "I heard that he was a bloodthirsty king who is willing to do anything to gain power, even if it means to sacrifice his own soldiers." Said one of the travelers. "I also heard he haves a shallow smile with deep piercing eyes and evil mind." Replied the other traveler with a uncertain voice.

'They don't even know what there saying, I've seen the king before…' Muttered the scarlet-haired woman in disgusted.

oooOOXOOooo

High up into the air was the princess and the green-haired dragon Jeaha. "You know, I have a good feeling about the scarlet-haired warrior that Ik-Soo talked about." Said the crimson-haired princess in a accepting and calm voice. "Is that so…"

Below the area where the green-haired dragon just jump, was a marksman seeking for food. The desperate marksmen was looking up into the sky and notice a strange figure, he then raise his bow and arrow up into the sky, aiming for the strange figure thinking it was food.

*Whoosh*

"We're almost there my lady."

"Watch out!" Cried out the crimson-haired princess.

A rapid long silver arrow was flying towards the green-haired dragon and the princess. The green-haired dragon Jeaha tried to dodge the flying arrow, but he end up losing his balance and fell.

Little did they know the place they fell down to was the rooftop of the same bar the scarlet-haired woman was.

"Ouch, what was that?" Asked the crimson-haired princess.

"I don't know, some idiot shot a arrow at us I suppose. Your not hurt right my lady?'

"No... " Said the crimson-haired princess. As she look around she notice that the green-haired dragon was bleeding out of his leg.

"Oh no Jaeha your bleeding!" Exclaimed the princess as she look at him concerned.

"How would this happen, haha." Said the green-haired dragon sounding absurd.

The crimson-haired princess Yona try to help the green-haired dragon Jeaha get up, but little did the two know, that the roof was gonna collapse.

*THUD*

'What the hell was that?' Muttered Erza as she looked around.

*Creak*

The scarlet hair woman got suspicious and turn her head up to the rooftop to take a look.

"Ma'm is everything al-"

*CRASH* *BOOM*

The scarlet-haired woman manage to jump away from the crash before it landed on her. There it was a green-haired dragon and a crimson-haired girl who fell from the rooftop. The crimson-haired princess landed on top of the green-haired dragon. The crimson haired princess then notice she was on top of him, so she got up quickly.

"Ouch my head…" Groaned the green-haired dragon in pain.

"Jeaha are you alright." Said the crimson-haired princess in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, but most importantly are you ok kid?" Replied the green-haired dragon as he slowly got up.

"Uh… Who are you guys." Replied the scarlet-haired woman, as she was gazing at both of the 2 mortals in front of her.

"Scarlet red hair…" Muttered the crimson-haired princess as she gaze at the scarlet-haired woman in awe. "I'm Yona and this is one of my companions Jeaha. We've been looking for you."

'So their the one huh?' Amused, the scarlet-haired woman replied. "So your the one looking for me?"

"Wait you knew we were coming to find you?" Asked the green-haired dragon.

"Yup, I knew you guys were looking for me when I came to this world… So should I be going with you?" Replied Erza.

"Yes! We would be honored to have you." said the crimson-haired princess, smiling widely and extending her hand to the beautiful scarlet-haired warrior.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Here it is! Chapter 4! Sorry for making you guys wait, so long hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Anyways, I will try to update chapter 5 as soon as possible. Comment some ideas you want to see next chapter.**

 **Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** **So some people were complaining about the last chapter being short so I literally typed this chapter non-stop for the last 2 days. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CAUSE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE!**

Yona and Jeaha lead the scarlet-haired warrior Erza the way to there camp. "My lady, you never told us your name." Said the green-haired dragon Jaeha while flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Ah I'm Erza… Erza Scarlet." Replied the scarlet-haired woman. "Erza-san, how was your world like?" Asked the crimson-haired princess curiously. "Haha, you don't have to be formal with me. Well my world was very _magical_ but at the same time it very dangerous." Replied Erza. "How was it dangerous?" Ask the crimson haired princess once more. "In my world, we have mages. I don't know if you know what mages is but we basically use magic in combat. And because of that there's good mages who use use it for good deeds and bad mages who use them for evil deeds." Replied the scarlet-haired woman.

"Erza, what type of "magic" do you use?" Ask the green-haired dragon.

"My type of magic I use is requip magic. I can equip any armor or weapons that I desire for combat or for any occasion."

The crimson-haired princess look at the bisento the scarlet-haired warrior was carrying. "Is it hard using that weapons of your?"

"Haha no, it's pretty easy. At least to me." Replied the scarlet-haired woman.

"We're back!" Exclaimed the crimson-haired princess as she waved to her fellow companions in a distance.

"Took you long enough." Scoffed the black-haired man.

"Huh, who's that?" Asked Yun.

"This is the scarlet-haired warrior that Ik-Su been telling us about, we found her at the bar." Replied the crimson haired princess in a joyful voice.

"Jeaha! Why were you bringing the princess to the bar?!" Yelled the white-haired dragon who's ready to fight the green-haired dragon.

"Heh, you see before you claw my face out I can explain… We fell down the rooftop of the bar, but don't worry I protected the princess." Replied Jeaha in a alert voice.

The boy who refer himself as a "genius pretty boy" noticed that there was a bloody dark red wound on the green dragon leg. "Jeaha, come here I'll treat your wound."

As the beautiful boy treated the green-haired dragon wound, a cold gaze of distrufulness was coming from the black-haired warrior.

"Mm what's your problem?" Ask the white-haired dragon in curiosity.

"I don't trust her and I don't want her here." Said the black-haired man with a scornful voice.

"Mmhmm?" The scarlet-haired woman turn her gaze to the black-hair man glazed. ' _What's his problem?'_

"Listen woman, I don't trust you and don't even try to get friendly with me." Said the black-haired man as he glared at the scarlet-haired woman.

"Hak! You don't have to be so rude!" scolded him Yona, earning a scowl from the dark-haired man.

"But Yona-Hime-"

"Leave it, Hak. This is my decision."

"That means…." started Yun, trailing off at the end.

"That means I'm coming with you." Said Erza, as a grin come across her face.

After Yona had introduce Erza to her companions it already been nightfall, Yun started a fire and everybody was making their beds. In the middle of the night when everybody was asleep, Erza woke up to some noise that sounds like something hitting the air.

 _*Swoosh* *Whoosh*_

Erza got curious and decided to go take a look, when she got outside she followed the noise and lead herself by a nearby river. There she see the young princess practicing wielding her dagger and her bow and arrow. "What are you doing out here at this hour princess?"

The red-haired princess sighed in what seemed like disappointment. "Well, Hak's been trying to teach me how to hit a targets." she said, playing with the feathers of the arrow in her hands nervously. "Can't say that he's been very successful though." she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, perhaps you'd be interested in a small training session with me? I could show you a trick or two." she said with a small smile, excited at the prospect of helping Yona and seeing her improvement.

Erza signed, eyeing the arrows stuck in tree barks at odd angles, some of them damaged beyond repair. "Yeah, I see what you mean." she replied acerbic, before turning to Yona. "Here Yona-Hime, let me show you."

Erza then approached the younger girl, who was watching her every move. "Now, raise that bow for me, will you?" The princess did as she was told and the scarlet-haired woman proceeded to correct her posture, adjusting her feet and changing the position of Yona's hand on the bow. Taking a step back, Erza stood on the girl's left, allowing her a few seconds to feel comfortable with maintaining that position and smiled reassuringly when the princess looked at her in the corner of her eye, seeking assurance that she was doing it right.

"There are many factors that go into scoring a kill shot and to be honest, only practice makes perfect. But there are a few things that you should take into consideration every time you pick that bow up." she said, looking Yona in the eye. "First of all, the range of the target and your ability to accurately judge that range. That's not an easy thing to do and it takes time to reach a respectable level. Don't be disappointed if you don't get it right at first. It takes time and patience." She smiled at the girl reassuringly. "Then comes the direction and strength of the wind. It's best if you don't go against the wind. That never works in your favor. Use the elements to your advantage and you'll need no other ally." Yona was listening intently, absorbing her every word Erza said. "Also, make sure that there are no obstacles blocking your way. Bushes, vegetation, rocks. You don't want any of that between you and your target." She moved around Yona, coming to stand on her other side, a little further away. "Now, how about we test it out?"

The scarlet-haired woman picked a apple from a tree and place it on her palm. She then stretch out her arm, apple still in her palm. "Now try to aim for the apple."

"But Erza, I can't do that… What if-"

"Don't "if" me. Now shoot." Demanded Erza in a strict tone.

 _*Whoosh*_

The long sharp arrow flew through the air, it didn't aim for the apple tho. As expected, the first arrow hit far from the target, disappearing inside some low bushes, making Yona look after it dejectedly. "Again." Ordered Erza in a strict tone.

Yona once again was in the same posture that Erza taught her. Erza still had the apple in her palm, arm stretch out.

* _Whoosh*_

This time the arrow didn't went toward the apple nor the bushes, it was flying towards the scarlet-haired woman.

"Erza watch out!" Yelled the young princess, as she look in horror and thinking what could have happen.

Erza didn't move, her facial expression was still the same as she watches the arrow flying towards her. She then swiftly catches the arrow with her other free hand as if she have done it millions of time.

Erza walk towards Yona while handing the arrow to her. "Why the long face? No one expects you to get it right away. "Now, get in position and draw that bowstring."

oooOOXOOooo

"Again!"

oooOOXOOooo

"Again!"

oooOOXOOooo

Yona took a deep breath, clenching her fingers around the sleek wood of her bow, the bowstring making a very light, almost inaudible sound as she pulled it. Erza was standing in the same place waiting for her to get ready.

The young princess tried to regain the confidence in herself. As challenging as this seemed, she had to stay focused; she had to do it. No matter how hard Hak and the others tried to shield her, the possibility remained that a time would come when she'd have to face an enemy alone, devoid of their protection. She couldn't rely on them for everything and she certainly couldn't allow herself to go down without putting up at least some sort of fight. Both Hak and Erza were going out of their way to teach her. She couldn't let them down.

Taking another deep breath, she nodded, catching Erza's grin in the corner of her eye. But this time, instead of blindly shooting the arrow, she took a second to watch its course, the curve it followed. She released the bowstring and the arrow whooshed forward. She immediately shut her eyes, not wanting to see another one of her failed attempts. It didn't last long.

"Well done Yona, you hit the target."

The young princess couldn't believe what she's hearing, she widened her eyes and saw that the arrow actually hit the apple.

Erza pointed at the arrow that had run the apple through and gotten stuck in the bark of a tree. "I'm so proud of you!" "I say we call it a day. You've made great progress, princess. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow evening."

"Hai." Replied the young princess.

oooOOXOOooo

The next morning, Erza woke up early to find no one awake. She decided to take a walk and find some food by the river bank, there she notice some fishes. The scarlet-haired woman requip a spear and started hunting.

Time to catch some breakfast.

Erza went back to the camp placing a pile of fishes by the coal of last night's fire, she glance over her shoulder and notice that You woke up yawning and stretching his arm above his head. On his left, Yona was still fast asleep, snuggled under what he recognized as Erza's cloak. He looked around to see the rest of the party still sleeping, and the scarlet-haired woman no were to be found. 'Where did she go?' he thought with a small frown, sweeping the campsite with perception, his eyes immediately lit up as he notice the pile of fish and the scarlet hair-woman removing the scales and cleaning out the internal organs of fishes. 'So that's where she is.'

Rolling up his sleeves, Yun smiled as he took out his dagger and walk over to the scarlet-haired woman. "I'll help you Erza and thank you for the effort."

"No problem Yun." Replied Erza, giving Yun a warm smile.

Yun can feel his cheeks burn up bit. 'Ugh…'

The coals from last night's fire were still smoking, just barely good enough to start another fire. The smell of roasting fish over the fire spread all over their camp, slowly rising the rest of their unusual party. Hak was the first of them to awake followed by Jeaha and Kija. Shin-Ah was already awake when Zeno shot up from his position on the ground and by the time the fish were ready Yona was already awake.

"That smells delicious, Yun." commented Yona with a smile. "Where did you get those?"

"You are gonna have to thank Erza for that." he replied, picking at the coals with a stick. "She caught them."

Zeno clapped his hands once happily with a cheerful grin on his face. "My, Erza-Chan is so cool!"

Erza look over at Zeno praise, "Haha, I can hunt for something bigger next time."

"Yay a feast~" Said Zeno while clapping his hands again cheerfully.

"Erza let's practice training again this afternoon." Said the young princess excitedly.

Hak's snort at the word 'train' it made Yona glare at him. She was ready to scold her broody companion once more when an idea entered her mind. "Hak, why don't train with us, and learn a thing or two about swordsmanship and fighting."

"Pft-no thanks, I can already do better than that woman." Scoffed Hak.

"Because I said so." answered Yona indignantly, interrupting Kija, who was no doubt going to start another argument with the dark-haired warrior.

oooOOXOOooo

Erza, Yona went to the same river that they train at last night. And right behind them was Hak following them.

"Mm so you did came after all?" Ask the scarlet-haired woman looking amused.

"Hak, you did came!" Exclaimed Yona.

"Shut up, I'm gonna be watching." Scoffed Hak in annoyance.

"Erza what are we gonna learn today? Or are we gonna do the same thing we were practicing yesterday?" Asked Yona.

"Wait what?! You guys stay up all night just to-" Before Hak can finish what he wanted to say Erza interrupted him.

"Quiet you two."

Her head turning south. She strained her ears, trying to catch the sound. It was coming from afar, but it was definitely there. A deep sound, velvety and low.

Her abrupt silence alarmed Hak, who abandoned his position and closed the distance between them in three long strides. "What's wrong, Scarlet?"

"Hak…listen. Can you hear that?" she said, keeping her voice low, instinctively getting in front of the princess.

"What are you talking about? I can't hear any-" He was cut of abruptly as the sound went off again and this time, it sounded much closer, almost worryingly so.

Erza face tensed up. "That sounds a lot like a horn….." she started, watching the dark-haired man in the corner of her eye.

"Someone is coming our way…"

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

"Shit it's the imperials guards." Stammered the dark-haired man quietly. "I thought they wouldn't be able to find us here."

"Imperials Guards?" Ask the scarlet-haired woman.

"No time to explain, we need to get back to the other quick."

The dark-haired warrior along with the scarlet-hair woman lead the young princess back to the camp quietly. As they were back at the camp, everybody was already packing up getting ready to leave.

"...I see them… There coming this way…" Said the blue-haired dragon, gazing off at a distance.

'He can see them?' Wondered Erza. "Who exactly are you people?"

The scarlet-haired woman glanced from the blue-haired dragon to the young princess. It is clearly written all over the young princess face that she recklessly forgot to tell the mage why they needed her help and the situation they are in.

"Hurry up, we can't stay here any longer. We don't know if somebody is on our tail." Said the black-haired warrior.

Erza snapped her head in his direction, regarding him with a hard look. "You are being hunted?"

A variety of emotions flashed across Hak's face, the most prominent being annoyance and obvious mistrust, but Erza could clearly see that he was torn between telling her to shove off and actually giving her a truthful answer. The dark-haired warrior glanced at Yona, then at Kija and then focused his gaze on the scarlet-haired woman once more. He regarded her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face before he averted his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "You could say that."

The scarlet-haired woman crossed her own arms across her bosom, tapping her foot in mild annoyance. "Didn't occur to you that perhaps you should have informed me of that particular detail a little bit earlier? I like to know it when I have people hot on my tail…."

Everyone averted there gazed away from the scarlet-haired woman to the ground of there campsite. It was clear to the woman, that they felt guilty for not telling her from the very start. What can they blame her for? She was new, she didn't expect them to trust her right away.

"You are being hunted. I don't expect you to trust me right away. It is possible that you never will. But if I am to offer you my protection, I need to know. Who are the people after you and what do they want?" Said the scarlet-haired woman in a stern voice.

"Im sorry for not telling you this earlier…" Said the young princess as she look at the scarlet-hair woman in shame. "It all started at the Hiryuu Castle before the incident happened… My father, Emperor Il was murdered by Soo-Won, but his former also told him to kill me. Luckily me and Hak manage to escape the castle before they even do, that's when I met everybody." Yona continued. "Ever since I came out of the castle, I realized how blind I am when it comes to my people… Erza what I'm trying to say is please, help me overthrone the king so my people won't suffer anymore."

The scarlet-haired woman stared at the young princess in disbelief. She couldn't believe that a young girl like her would go through anything like that. It reminded Erza her past when she was just a child, but losing someone precious to you in front of your eyes was mournful. She gave the young princess a warm embrace.

The black-haired warrior rolled his eyes, Yun just smiles a bit while the white-haired dragon and the yellowed-hair dragon stared in awe, followed by the blue-haired dragon and the green-haired dragon.

 _*Rustle Rustle*_

*Sign* The scarlet-haired woman let go of the young princess embrace, looking at where the rustle was coming from. "You guys go first, I'll take care of soldiers."

"But Erza!" Exclaimed Yona. "It's too dangerous, we don't know how many soldier there are."

"Trust Erza Yona, we don't have enough time. Lets go." Intervened Yun.

The scarlet-haired woman watch Yona, Hak, Yun and the dragon leave as she was standing there waiting for the soldiers to attack first.

"Whoever you are come out!" Yelled Erza. The scarlet-haired woman waited, but no came out. She could feel as someone was watching he from every corner her cautiousness and alert was high, she knows there gonna attack sooner or later. She pick up her bisento and was in a stance that was ready to fight or dodge anything in her way.

 _*Whoosh*_

A silver sharp arrow was flying towards her, she quickly used her bisento to cut it in half. Just when she thought someone was coming out of the bush, tons and tons of sharp arrows start flying towards her.

 **TBC…**

 **Author Note: Umm… Sorry if I took a long time to update… You see I got lazy and for some reason I didn't posted this chapter even tho I WROTE THIS IN APRIL. Hehe I will start writing again and posting. But honestly I wanted to write another book…**


	8. Chapter 7

The scarlet-haired woman jumped high up into the air to avoid all the arrow flying towards her. While she was in the air she swung her bisento towards the bushes. 'That should make them come out.'' At Least 20 soldiers came out from the bushes ready to fight.

"Give up and surrender! There's only one of you! Your no match for us." Growled one of the guards.

"Tch."

It happened in just a second. A beam of light reflecting on polished steel slice through the guards. One of the guards that manage to get a away was shivering in fear. The scarlet-haired woman turn to the direction the guard was at and glare at him.

"Don't underestimate me." Said the scarlet-haired woman boldy.

"M-monster!" Said the guard with fear, he then ran away.

'Mhmm, I should catch up to the others…' The scarlet-haired woman proceed to walk to the direction Yona and the other were.

oooOOXOOooo

"...Hey Hak, do you think Erza will be alright." Ask Yona nervously.

"Yea I guess, I mean I wouldn't care if she make it alive or not." Said Hak with a neutral face.

"Don't say that to a woman idiot." Intervened Jeaha.

"Tch."

A few a inches away from Jeaha was Shin-Ah, he was looking back at were Erza was and seems to be in shock. "Shin-Ah you ok?" Asked Yun.

"Woah." Muttered Shin-Ah.

"Huh? You talking about that woman back there? Is she alive or something?" Asked Hak Jokingly.

"She defeated all of them… She's coming this way." Muttered Shin-Ah.

"What? What do you mean she defeated them all? How many were there in the first place?" Asked Hak with a doubt on his face.

"At least 20 of them, they all have weapons too…" Replied Shin-Ah.

 _*Rustle Rustle*_

"Erza!" Exclaimed Yona. "Your safe!"

Erza nod. "There only a few guards I guess." Said the scarlet-haired woman nonchalantly.

"A few?" Interverned Hak. "From what I heard from Shin-Ah there was at least 20 soldiers and you call that a few? Not to mention they are all armed. Just who in the world are you?"

"Who am I? Well I'm simply Erza Scarlet." Replied the scarlet-haired woman, who seems like she about to mess around with him.

The black-haired man didn't replied, his eyebrows frowns as he shows his seriousness through his facial expressions.

"She's a mage from another world." Said the crimson-haired princess.

"A mage?" Ask the black-haired man.

"Huh?" The black-haired man looks over to the crimson-haired princess then turn his gaze to the scarlet-haired woman. "Your joking? There's no such thing as mages I mean where's her magic or what you call it sparkly stuff?" Asked the black-haired man as he burst into laughter.

The scarlet-haired woman stared at the black-haired man in disbelief. 'Just what the hell did he just say? Can I slap him? Can I requip my fire empress sword and burn him? Can I kick him back to his tribe?' Just when the scarlet-hair woman was about to snap, the green-haired dragon step between her and the black-haired warrior and said. "Don't you think we should keep this conversation for tomorrow morning, I mean we're all tired and we still have to move somewhere safe."

"Jeaha got a point, let's hurry if I don't get enough sleep, my skin will be looking terrrrrr-ible." Intervened the white-haired dragon in distress.

But the dark-haired warrior noticed that the scarlet-haired woman was offended and proceed to infuriated her more.

"Tch, you scared little girl?" Said the man, a sarcastic smirk growing on his lips. "I'm not surprised. Look at you. You are no warrior or mage."

It happened in just a second. A beam of sunlight reflecting on polished steel and the dull thud of something sharp lodging itself in wood. Erza had barely moved from where she was standing. Her sharp brown eyes clashed with Hak's, who hadn't moved a muscle.

Slowly, Hak turned to look over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the peculiar sword stuck in the trunk of a tree, sharp, silver and shiny. "You missed."

"Want me to try again." Said Erza with eyes glaring at Hak.

With just barely a second of hesitation, he raised his hand to touch his cheek and couldn't help the surprise from showing on his face when his saw his fingers coated in warm blood. But it couldn't be… He hadn't seen her move barely an inch. He hadn't even felt a thing. But the blood slowly sliding down his face told no lies. How could it be that she had executed such…such a perfect shot? His dark eyes flew to her face, trying to decipher whatever-something, anything that she was hiding.

Hak stood and grabbed his weapon, pulling it forcefully from the ground.

"Enough!" Yelled the crimson-haired princess as she went in front of the scarlet-haired woman as if to protect her.

'Yona…' When the scarlet-haired woman saw what the young princess did, her straight face turned into a set facial expression.

The black-haired warrior look annoyed with the actions of the princess. "Why do you-"

"I said enough!" Intervened the crimson-haired princess.

"It's already dark we need to set up the tents and start a fire. We can't waste anymore time now that we have Erza here. So please Hak." Said the young princess.

oooOOXOOooo

 _Meanwhile in Hiryuu Castle..._

"Your highness."

"What is it, Advisor Keishuk?" Replied a blond-haired man with emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but one of the guards reported finding Yona and her group somewhere in the forest." Said the man with dark long hair.

"And?"

"Our guards tried to capture them, but all of them been knocked down by some woman with red hair…"

The first thing that pop up in the king mind was her dear childhood friend Yona. "But it can be, a tiny mere girl cant take down all of the soldiers."

"Your highness keep in mind that our soldiers were new so they never seen what the princess looked like… It seems like the princess is recruiting some powerful warriors, this might be a problem for our kingdom if they try to overthrow you." Said the long dark-haired man with mysterious eyes.

"Send the guards to capture any person with red hair." Replied the king.

"But-"

The blond-haired man shifted his gazed from the moon to the black-haired man. "That's my command."

"Yes your highness."

 **TBC**

 **(** **Authors Note)**

 **Hey guys… I apologize in advance if I haven't posted in awhile. I had chapter 7 half finish about 2 to 3 month ago but I never finish it, heh (Laziness). I wanted to post in the summer but I had a month and a half vacation in Vietnam and I barely had wifi there. And it's also very very tough being a sophomore now.**

 **I said this many times, but I will try to post more. Also please comment who Erza should be with.**

 **1\. (Erza x Soo Won) 2. (Erza x Jeaha)** **OR** **3\. (Erza x Jellal). That's right Erza and Jellal, I can bring Jellal into the story if you guys want. *Wink Wink***

 **Until Next Time**


	9. Chapter 8

**(Author Note)**

 **Uh so I didn't proofread this chapter because I was too lazy, so if there's anything wrong or some grammar just comment on it and I'll fix it.**

 **I also re-posted this because for some reason everything was stuck together or something. But I apologized for that before.**

 _The next morning…_

Ever since the fight between Erza and Hak, thing been a bit awkward around the group. "Did everybody packed there stuff already?" Asked the boy who referred himself as a beautiful genius.

"Yup." Replied the crimson-haired princess.

"So, where are we going next?" Asked the scarlet-haired woman who shifted her gaze towards the young princess.

"Mmm, why don't we go to the wind tribe? Hak don't you want to see Mun-dok and the rest of the tribe." Replied the crimson-haired princess.

"I guess…" Replied the black-haired warrior.

When the group was walking there was a huge silence. 'I should say something since its so quiet.' "Hey you in the white hair, what's your speciality in combat?" Ask the Scarlet-haired woman.

"Well, I hold the power of the white dragon within my right hand." Replied the white-haired dragon.

"Is that so?" Replied the scarlet-haired woman curiously.

"I can grow my hand to an exceptional proportion and utilize it in battle." Said the white-haired dragon with pride. "Let me show you." The white-haired dragon hand grew in as big as his body, his hands were covered in scales and his nail grew to long claws.

The scarlet-haired woman looks interested but not surprised, as if she seen it before.

"You weren't surprised." Said the green-haired man who was walking by the white-haired dragon. "Have you by any chance seen something like this before?"

Erza looked up at the sky as if she's remembering something. Just looking at the claw just make her feel so nostalgic, it kinda reminds her of her friends back in Fairy Tail. "Yes I did."

"What was it?" Ask the young princess in curiosity.

"Dragons."

"Actuals dragons..?" Ask the blue-haired dragon who was quiet the entire time.

"Yes, actual dragons. Not a dragon like you guys, but a full dragon." Replied the Scarlet-haired with a slight smile on her face.

"Woah what do they look like? How did you meet them?" Ask the young princess eagerly.

"Well, some of my friends are dragon slayers so I got to meet there ancestry. But my first encounter with a dragon was a few years ago at a island, our guild was out to do a S-Class Exam and out of nowhere a dark evil dragon name Acnologia appears right before our eyes. He proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar. After his deed was done, he left the island."

"How did you survive?" Asked the black-haired warrior who was listening to there conversation the entire time.

Erza was thinking, 'How did we survived? Friendship? Family? Magic?' After a few seconds of thinking she replied, "Friendship I guess." Erza continued with her story. "I remember Acnologia decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone. I also remember waking up 7 years later along with my comrades. We returned to our guild, everyone aged but we were still the same."

"Woah." Commented the white-haired dragon in amazement.

"So how old are you now?" Asked the black-haired man.

"Hey it's rude to ask a woman her age." Intervened the green-haired dragons while glaring at the black-haired man.

"Ha, I'm still at my early 20's kid." Replied the Scarlet-haired woman smirking. "All of that stuff happened at age 19 I guess."

"What else happened when you were younger?" Ask Yona.

"Ha… Those story will be tell on another day." Replied the scarlet-haired woman.

oooOOXOOooo

 _Back in the world of Fairy Tail…_

"Yo, where the hell did Erza go?"

"Gray?! Where the hell have you been?" Replied a blond-haired girl.

"What do you mean Lucy? I've been on a mission with Natsu." Said Gray with a questioned look.

"Then where's Natsu?" Ask Lucy while she looked around looking for Natsu.

"Oh he got stuck sick on the train, so I left him." Said Gray.

*Sign* 'Why am I not surprised.' "Come to the table, me and Mira will explain everything."

Just when Gray and Lucy was walking over to Mirajane, someone came through the guild. It was Jellal with Natsu on his shoulder along with a flying blue cat Happy.

"Natsu! Jellal!" Exclaimed Lucy as the ran over to the two of them.

"I saw him, when I got into the train. So I decided to bring him here." Said Jellal in a tiring voice.

"Ughhhhhhhh where am I? Lucy? Jellal BOY?" Screamed Natsu as he tried to get off of Jellal as quickly as he can, but ended up falling face down towards the ground. *Thud*

"Oh yea Jellal, why don't you stay at Fairy Tail for a bit. I have to catch you up on what's going on right now. Erza got teleported or sucked into some different world." Said Lucy.

After Lucy said that, Jellal and Natsu walked to the table along with Happy and Gray. After explaining of what going on and what's happening. Levy ran into the guild was a bright happy look to her face. Apparently she found a way to transport Erza back or transport someone there to Erza.

"We should inform this to Erza." Said Mirajane.

"Alright I'll help with the hologram spell." Replied Levy.

oooOOXOOooo

 _Back to Yona World..._

*Few hours later*

"Can we take a break yet? Zeno is hungry." Said a yellow-haired dragon with a pout.

"Fine." Replied Yun. "A quick break only. So eat fast and do your business fast."

The scarlet-haired mage head towards a river for a drink but all of a sudden white dust appeared with a familiar white-haired woman.

"Mirajane, perfect timing as usual I see." Said the scarlet-haired mage.

"Erzaaaa!" Yelled a voice from behind Mirajane. Well what a surprise it was Natsu, Gray. And from far back was a familiar blue hair. 'Jellal.'

"So why did you call now Mirajane?" Asked Erza.

"Levy found a way to teleport back here." Replied Mirajane. "Do you want to come back now? Or do you want any of us to be teleported there with you?"

"No, I can't leave now. I have things to do, it's my duty to help conjure back a stolen kingdom." Said Erza in a serious voice.

Mirajane smiled at Erza. "Alright, we placed a sensor on you. So if you're ever in danger one of us will come and help."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I have to go now."

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Screamed a pink-haired boy in the background. "Who are your friends that your helping? I wanna meet them."

Erza was silent for a moment. Her face darken and glared straight at Natsu. "Didn't I say I have to go now?" After one second of saying that the spell on the other side ended without hesitation.

When Erza walked back to her group, everyone was staring at her. The one who spoke up was the blue-haired dragon Shin-Ah. "What was that?"

"You probably seen it huh? Might as well tell you. Those people were my comrades from my world. They were using a hologram spell to communicate with me." Said the Scarlet-haired mage.

"Ok, let's get moving." Said Yun out of nowhere.

After one hour of walking the group found themselves at the entrance. While they were walking in, a arrow was shot right in front of them. Their eyes all shift from the arrow to where the arrow was being shot. It was a man with a white beard that shot the arrow.

"Who dares to step into the wind tribe." Ask the man.

"Old man!" Yelled Hak.

"Mun-Dok!" Exclaimed Yona.

"Yona, and Hak?!" Said the man with a surprised look on his face. The man then came down to meet the group which then cause attention to the other wind tribe member to come and look.

The young princess ran up to the man and gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad your safe princess." Said the man.

"What bring you here?" Said Mun-Dok as he looked at Hak, then shifting his gaze towards the 4 dragons and the scarlet-haired woman.

"Remembered when you told us about the priest? Well he told us to look for The Dragon Warriors that are linked to the legend of King Hiryuu." Explained Hak.

"What? They exist?" Ask Mun-Dok with a shocked look.

"Yeah they actually do, and there standing right infront of you. The Hakuryuu Kija has the power in his right hand."

The White-Haired Dragon took off his bandages enlarged his claws and flexed them to show the man that it wasn't fake.

The old man stand there astonished (and when I said astonished he was REALLY astonished! Sis was shooked).

Hak continued to explain. "And Shin-Ah over there is The Seiryuu, has the power in his eyes. He can't really show you much but he can look at long distances. Then the womanizer over there is Jeaha the Ryokuryuu, he have the power in his right foot. Then the last one is The Ouryuu Zeno."

"And our last member of our group is Erza, some mage from a different world that's helping us."

"Wow, you guys must be tired from your journey. Come and make yourself feel at home" Said the old man while escorting the group to there room.

The scarlet mage and the young princess shared a room together. While the boy all shared a huge room. While the young princess and the scarlet-haired mage was unpacking, the scarlet-haired mage ask, "what are you gonna do now since you have me? Are we gonna fight for the kingdom?"

The young princess hesitated, "I don't know… Erza are you gonna leave soon?"

"Mmm, no. Not until we get your kingdom back." Replied Erza with a smile.

"Ok then we will start to take back our kingdom slowly since we have time." Said Yona.

"Oh? "Our" Kingdom?" Asked Erza in amusement.

"Yes, you will be the one helping us getting back the kingdom." Said Yona.

*Knock Knock* A lady came in our room, "Do any of you girls mind going to the city and getting our groceries?"

"I'll do it." Said the scarlet-haired mage without hesitation.

"But Erza." Said Yona

"Its ok, I wanted to go and see the city anyways. Do you guys have a horse I can borrow and maybe a map?" Asked Erza.

*A moment later*

"Ok so these are the things we need." Said one of the ladys as she hands Erza the groceries list. "Also thank you for your help it saves us a lot of time."

"Of course." Replied Erza.

Erza then placed her black cloak on before leaving the village. 'Mmmm so I'm supposed to go into Kouka and buy the groceries, sounds easy.'

oooOOXOOooo

 _Meanwhile in Hiryuu Castle…_

"Advisor Keishuk, have there been any sight of anyone with red hair?" Asked a man with emerald eyes.

"Not yet your highness." Replied the man known as Keishuk.

"Advisor Keishuk I want to go out for a bit outside the castle."

"Of course your highness, let me send out some guards for-"

"No, you don't have to. I'll go by myself." Intervened the blond-haired man.

"But your highness your safety-" Said the black-haired man concernedly.

"I said I'll go by myself. I'll be fine." Said the blond-haired man as he smiles and walk away.

oooOOXOOooo

"What else should I do ma'am?" Asked the young princess.

"Well there nothing else to do, so you can relax." Replied the kind lady smiling.

'I wonder where Hak? I should go find him.' The young princess then wandered around the wind tribe to look for the black-haired man. A few minute after wandering around she bumped in the black-haired man who was having a conversation with Tae-Woo and Tae-Yeon.

"Woah really what happen next?! Rina!" Exclaimed the young blond boy.

"Tae-Yeon!"

The blond boy then ran up to the young princess for a embrace.

"I miss you so much Tae-Yeon." Said Yona.

"Me too Rina!" Said the little boy.

"Behind the young boy was Hak and Tae-Woo. Both of them smiled at the sight of the 2 hugging. "So what bringed you here?" Asked Hak.

"I was looking for you Hak." Replied Yona.

"Arent you suppose to be with Erza?" Asked Hak.

"Oh she went to Kouka to get some groceries." Said Yona.

"Ah ok." Said Hak with his head looking down at the floor.

'Huh? What's wrong with Hak.' Wondered the young princess. "Hak is everything alright?"

The black-haired man shift his gaze from the ground to the young princess and replied. "Its nothing."

"Sorry to interrupt but are we gonna stand out here and talk the entire time?" Said the boy with black hair, who seems like the leader of the tribe.

A moment later the 4 of them walked into the main commons of the building. Yona and Tae-Yeon was playing and talking while Hak and Tae-Woo were discussing about what's going on since he was gone and updating each other when there were seperated.

'Mmm, what else do I need to buy?' The scarlet-haired mage was walking through the market looking for the last thing to buy, flour. As she was walking down the market she notice that there was a blacksmith right around the corner, she was interested and decided to go in and take a look. There she notice many weapons ranging from daggers, regular swords, katanas, spears, kunai, shuriken, bisento, bows and arrows. She put down her hood of her cloak so she can take a better look at the weapons in front of her. 'How interesting, there pretty good quality too. Maybe buying 1 or 2 wouldn't hurt.'

Erza friends back in fairy tail would know that Erza have a huge collections of weapons and armors. Her dorm would be filled with armored mannequins. All those armor and weapon will give Erza a huge advantage in combat, not to mention her fighting skills.

A man with blond hair and emerald eyes was walking down the market of Kouka and observing what's happening outside the castle. But he then stopped outside a blacksmith shop, his eye grew as he looked at the woman with scarlet red hair. He was getting curious but at the same time he was cautious, he wanted to see up close if she was the woman who took down 30 soldiers. But he could be wrong.

The blond-haired man decided to go up to the scarlet-haired woman. He was behind her observing, he was also curious of how she looks like. He noticed the scarlet-haired woman looking through the bin of swords and observing the steels.

While Soo-Won was observing Erza, he noticed a interesting sword and walked up right next to Erza. He picked up a samurai sword from the bin and look at it intriguingly. The sword handle ornament was gold covered in a black cords, and the saya (sword cover) was black with gold carvings. The sword had a mysterious feeling that seem to attract people to it.

Soo-Won then turned to look at the price for the sword, it was only 50 silver piece. By looking at the quality of the sword he can tell it was worth thousands.

Soo-Won turned to the owner and said. "I'll take this."

The owner was fine until he saw the sword the blond-haired man was holding. "I-I can't sell that." Said the man while stuttering as color was draining from his face, he stared wide-eyed at something no one else can see.

"Why can't you sell it?" Asked the blond-haired man once again.

"I-I said I can't sell it!" Replied the owner in a mad tone.

The scarlet-haired woman who was also looking at the sword said. "Its cursed."

The owner shifted his gaze from the sword to the scarlet-haired woman and replied. "You can tell?"

"I can feel it." Replied the woman as she picked up some kunai's from the side counters.

The blond-haired man finally notice the strange aura from sword. He was amazed at how fast the woman can sense the curse from the sword. He placed the cursed sword back down into the bin.

Erza noticed the blond-haired woman putting down the sword so she picked it up. "Hey owner, I'll take both of these."

"But miss.." Said the owner hesitantly.

Then a voice spoke up. "Didn't you notice how fast she pick up the aura of the sword? She must a be a master swordswoman." Said the blond-haired man who was right behind Erza.

"Fine, it will be 20 silver pieces." Said the ownerman. "It been a long time since I met a master swordswoman. I'll let you have it for free"

After Erza payed for her stuff at the blacksmith store, she was about to go and buy her last item before leaving the market. But when she was about to leave, a familiar blond-haired man walked up to her…

 **TBC**

 **(Author Note)**

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading! Until Next Time~**


End file.
